


Five Nights at Freddy's: Danger at Home

by superkoola



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: AU: Charlie Emily is in need of a summer job, so she is hired to babysit a four-year-old while their parents are off on a business trip in Dubai. For a surprise, Fazbear's Funtime Service has delivered a Freddy Fazbear animatronic to the family for a trial run of sorts. If it goes well, they can have the animatronic for free! But is Freddy as friendly as the company claims he is?
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Original Child Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolouge: Hide and Seek

_A raging thunderstorm passes through the neighborhood, the winds blowing so hard that the howling noises drowned out the screaming from inside one of the houses._

_Inside said house, a brunette teenage girl, carrying a boy, climbed up the stairs and into the attack. The boy was crying into the girl's arms, and the girl tries to comfort him as best as she could._

_The two reached the darker corner of the attic and squeezed against the corner as much as they could. The little boy whimpered, and the girl rubbed his back._

" _Shh...it's gonna be okay." she carrying the boy said. The boy whimpered as his red eyes brushed against her shirt._

" _I want my mommy…" he whimpered. The girl leaned closer and gently cupped his chin to get his attention._

" _I know, kid. I want to get us out of here too. But it's gonna be a while before the police get here, especially with the storm. So, just bear with it until then, okay?" she explained. The child stared at her for a while, until he gulped, nodding. The girl nodded in understanding before she pulled him closer to her._

" _W-What the hell happened? Why did Freddy just...lose himself like that?" she asked to herself as she closed her eyes, listening to the whimpers of the boy, the howling wind outside, and the sounds of heavy footsteps below, approaching the direction of the attic._

" _ **I've prepared a special happy fun time! Just for you!"**_ _the voice said. The girl became rigid while the boy's shivering increased tenfold._

_Then, all was quiet. The two looked at one another, feeling that this sudden silence could be a ploy to get them out. The child shook his head._

" _Don't go. Please..." he whimpered. The brunette nodded._

" _I won't. I've seen many horror movies to know that this could be a trap." she said. The room became silent, save for the howling wind and footsteps_

_After a while of silence, they heard the door to the attic being forced open, making everyone flinch. Then, to their shock, the head of their pursuer peered inside, its shining blue lights scanning the room. The girl gritted her teeth in fright, her grip on the child tightened._

_Eventually, the blue rays of the robot's eyes landed right on their hiding spot. As their eyes widened, the animatronic bear tilted its head, and said this,_

" _ **I bet you didn't expect ME to show up. D-D-Did you now?"**_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**I think I've been getting a big FNAF high for a while at the time of me writing this! I'm just...I LOVE this franchise! Can you blame me?!**

**Anyway, so I've been looking into the lore of the novels, and I like it. So that, with the combination of FNAF AR (which is what this story will be based on) and a bit from Child's Play 2019, this story and its premise are born! Although I probably should look into the personality of some of the characters, including a certain Charlie Emily, so as to get them right…**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you disagree. Leave some constructive criticisms, and stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Starting the Job

Morning has arrived in the town of Hurricane, Utah. The season is dry, and the temperatures are soaring in the summer heat. Yet, this doesn't faze the townsfolk living here, who are used to the dry heat. Plus, many kids and teens are looking forward to the coming days, as summer vacation has arrived!

Everyone knows how people like to spend their summertime; some wish to go swimming in public or private pools, others want to travel to amusement parks in and/or out of town, some want to travel in general, and a few poor souls have to endure the dreaded summer school.

However, there are a few still who need to do summer jobs.

* * *

Inside one of the houses in the neighborhood, a seventeen-year-old girl was asleep. Her brown hair was wild and feathered out, and she was snoring like a truck.

This is Charlotte Emily or as her friends knew her as Charlie Emily!

On the floor, a slightly decayed unicorn with a rainbow-colored mane rolled along the floor to her bed. It then bumped into one of the legs of the bed, and from it played a distorted horse neigh. This caused Charlie to jolt in bed for a moment, before groaning to himself.

"Mmm...coming, Stanley." she groaned to herself as she slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched. After relaxing her body, she looked to see Stanley still bumping against the leg, still neighing. Charlie sighed to herself as she picked up her horse, named Stanley, and smiled.

"Morning," she said before she placed it back down onto the floor. She then took a look to her left, seeing two more dolls on the nearby drawer: a purple bunny named Theodore. It was in a state of disrepair due to years of negligence. Charlie approached him and looked at him with a small frown. She then shook her head as she gently patted him.

"Don't worry. Once I get the money for college, I'll be sure to fix you up." she assured. Theodore replied by making a whirring noise, and Charlie could hear a high-pitched voice that said,

" **I...ov….ou..."**

Charlie smiled back.

"Love you too, Theodore." she said before she eventually walked away.

Later, Charlie was in her living room eating some cereal. The television was on, and it was on a tv show. Charlie didn't pay too much attention to the show. She found it to be the same type of TV show that they'd always play throughout her life, and it is something her Aunt Jen loves very much.

Charlie shook her head: she loved her aunt, but she could never understand how she could enjoy something so boring.

Then, her ears picked up something that made her quite uncomfortable.

" **Are you feeling lonely in your homes? Is everything quiet and BORING? Well, have no fear: Freddy Fazbear and his friends are here!"**

Charlie froze up for a moment and her eyes soon turned towards the TV, seeing cartoon images of a familiar brown bear with a hat, a purple bunny with a guitar, a chicken with a bib that says _"Let's Eat!"_ who carrying a cupcake, and a pirate red fox with a hook for a hand.

" **Introducing '** _ **Fazbear Funtime Servies'!**_ **Fazbear Entertainment wants to send our own state-of-the-art animatronics to your homes!"** the voice of a spokesperson announced.

Charlie felt her lips tighten at the mention of the company.

" **That's right! With these lovable casts of characters, you'll never be alone again! They are guaranteed to bring your hours and hours of fun!"** the spokesperson went as a cartoon plays of Freddy Fazbear waiting in front of the door, greeted by a little girl, and then Freddy and the girl singing and having fun.

Charlie tried to ignore the commercial, but her eyes would constantly look back at the TV screen, seeing the commercial playing out. Wanting to divert her attention to something else, she changed the channel and looked through her phone.

Wanting to check up on something, she opened up an app. It was an app for babysitting, called eSitters. She opened up her profile and looked at her notifications. To her surprise, she had received a notification. Smiling, she pressed the button to open the notification, and there she saw a text message that was sent a few hours ago. The text came from a person with the name "Parr". It reads,

_Hello? Is this babysitter available?_

Charlie gave a slight smile as she replied back,

_Yes, I'm here. You still need a babysitter?_

A few seconds later, the messenger replied back,

_Oh, thank goodness! When you can, please come on over. We're in a bit of a rush, so the sooner you can arrive, the sooner we can conduct this interview. Here's the address._

Charlie looked at the address, which was in the neighborhood a few minutes away via driving Charlie sighed in relief.

"Okay, it's nearby." she said before she typed in,

_Alright. I'm a few minutes away if I could drive there._

After waiting for around 30 seconds, the reply came,

_Great, see you then!_

Charlie smiled as she finished up her cereal and placed the phone in her pocket.

"Well, I guess that's it, then. Might as well get going!" she said as she soon stood up and got herself ready.

* * *

Before she knew it, she was in her car, driving along the streets. The morning sun was shining, and the landscape, while barren given the place is in a desert, was beautiful! Charlie looked at the scenery and gave a small smile. She could see a group of Mule Deer grazing in the shrubs, looking at her with curiosity. She smiled before continuing to drive ahead.

Eventually, she arrived at the house. It was a normal house, two stories tall, and cleanly-cut front yard, with a garage door open.

Parking the car near the mailbox, Charlie got out of her car and walked up to the front door. She pressed the doorbell, and Charlie could hear a chime that sounds a bit like the Westminister Chime.

After waiting for a few seconds, the door opening and Charlie saw a man standing there. The male was of Caucasian descent and appears middle-aged. The two stood there for a few moments awkwardly, before Charlie decided to start the conversation,

"Um, is this the Parr residence?" she asked. The father nodded slightly.

"Yes? And you are?" he asked. Charlie gulped as she pushed aside a strand of her hair.

"I-I'm uh, Charlotte Emily. I'm here for the babysitting job." she said. The man, Mr. Parr, blinked for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"Oh. You're the girl from the app? Well, welcome! Come in, come in!" he said with a smile as he stepped back. Charlie forced a friendly smile as she walked inside, before taking a look at the interior of the house.

"My wife and I are in a bit of a rush. You see, we're working for an international construction company, and we are to head to Dubai to do a presentation of a new aquarium. Thing is, the company is pressuring us into early departure. For what, I have no clue." Mr. Parr explained as he closed the door. Charlie raised her brow at his explanation in understanding, but she then nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay." she said simply. Then,

"James, is that the babysitter?" a woman's voice called from the stairs. The two turned to see a younger red-haired woman walking down the stairs, blinking upon seeing Charlie. Mr. Parr, or James now, nodded.

"Yes, this is her. Charlotte, meet my wife, Emily! Emily, this is Charlotte." he said. The two smiled as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Charlotte." Emily replied. Charlotte smiled back.

"Thanks, but you can call me Charlie if you want." she replied. Emily blinked a bit but nodded.

"Oh, Charlie. That's a nice name." she said, although Charlie can tell from her tone that it is unusual.

"I thought that's a boy's name." a third voice admitted from below her. Charlie gasped and jolted in place, not expecting the voice to come from nearby. She looked down to see a little kid staring up at her. The boy was no older than four, with bright blue eyes and short blonde curly hair. Charlie sighed in relief, and she noticed Emily doing the same.

"Edward! Stop doing that! You're gonna give mommy and daddy a heart attack. Let's not forget your babysitter here." she scolded lightly. The boy, Edward, frowned slightly.

"Sorry." he replied. Charlie, once she recovered, shook her head.

"It's alright, kid. Just, uh...be careful." she said. Edward nodded again. James smiled as he gently ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Eddie. Anyways, Charlie, this is Edward Parr. This is whom you'll be babysitting." he said. Edward waved at her.

"Hello." he said, innocently. Charlie gave a small chuckle and waved back.

"Hello there." she replied. Then, James pointed to the couch.

"So, wanna get this interview done?" he asked. Charlie nodded before she was guided to the kitchen, while Emily was guiding Edward away to keep him preoccupied.

The interview is short and a bit awkward. Charlie answered the questions the best she could, but the answers of her lack of experience with babysitting, or children in general, made the two a bit worried, especially since they told her that Edward is playful and energetic, and Charlie could see it from their expressions. However, her passion and self-discipline, plus the information that her aunt Jen taught her how to be self-sufficient, did win them over. Not like they had much time to ponder anyways, because after fifteen minutes, Emily reminded him that it was time to go, and their flight will be ready soon.

Soon, the parents said goodbye to Edward and promised that they'd be back in three weeks. James also gave Charlie their phone number if she needed to call them before the two of them left the house, leaving Charlie and Edward alone.

* * *

Things were silent for a while, and then Charlie looked at Edward, who then looked at her as well.

"So...are you hungry?" she asked. Edward shook his head.

"Mm-mm." he went. Charlie nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So, you want to...d-d-d-do something?" she then asked. Edward pointed to the living room.

"There's a TV show coming on. I don't feel like playing with my toys. Do you want to join me?" he asked with a smile. Charlie smiled slightly as she thought of what to do.

"Uh...Um…" she began. Edward blinked as he waited patiently. Charlie then looked at the stairs and then at Edward.

"W-Well. I-I want to explore the rest of the house so that I will know the place better. When I'm finished, then I can join you. Will that be good?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"I can show you around if you want!" he 7said. Charlie, wanting to make a good impression on the child, nodded. Then, Edward grabbed her hand and pulled him up.

"Come on! Come on!" he persisted. Charlie laughed at this, but it was out of surprise rather than genuine laugh.

So, Edward guided Charlie across the house, showing her the living room, the kitchen, the restroom, the backyard, and the garage. Charlie was a bit flustered with how fast Edward was going, but given what Emily told her, she should have seen this coming. Internally, she could already tell that this was going to be a long three weeks.

Then, she got to the door leading to Edward's room. Edward opened the room, and Charlie could see the inside...and her eyes widened in shock.

As Edward walked inside the room to tell her about what he has, Charlie could only stare at a poster of Freddy Fazbear and his friends waving at no one in particular. She blinked and moved her eyes away from the posters to see plushies of the main four, along with a golden version of Freddy.

"Do you like these plushies, Miss Charlie?" Edward's voice made her snap out of it. She blinked as she looked at a smiling Edward.

"Umm, u-uh," she began, feeling a bit uncomfortable by this. Edward blinked as he tilted his head. Then, he gasped slightly before picking up two plushies: Freddy and the yellow Freddy.

"These two are my favorites: meet Freddy and the yellow Freddy!" he introduced with a smile. Charlie blinked as she stared at the two plushies staring right back at her. She gulped as still memories began to fly forward, along with the voice of a young boy screaming out for her.

_Charwee!_

Charlie grunted as she shook her head, mumbling something to herself. Edward began to notice that something's wrong.

"Miss Charlie? Are you okay?" he asked in concern, lowering the dolls. Charlie looked at him, and after clearing her throat, responded with,

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry, Edward. It's just that...can you keep them away from me? They make me very uncomfortable." she replied. Edward grew a frown.

"Aww, why?" he asked. Charlie shook her head.

"It's...It's nothing you should be worried about right now. I...I need some alone time right now. Please?" she asked, growing a sad smile. Edward pouted as he placed the plushies back.

"Okay...I'll be in the living room." he said with disappointment before walking past her. Charlie sighed in relief before closing the door behind her. Wanting some alone time, she walked down the stairs and went to the backyard.

Charlie, after getting outside, decided to take a seat on a flat rock to clear her mind. She rubbed her forehead as she gritted her teeth anxiously.

"Oh god...I'm only a few minutes inside and already I'm screwing up. *sigh*" she said. How was she supposed to know that this child is a fan of the very things that took her twin away?

_Sammy…_

Charlie cleared her throat as she shook his head.

"Come on, Charles. It's been ten years. You've got to let it go…" she said. She then took in several deep breaths, closing her eyes as she breathed through her nose.

* * *

After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and felt herself calming down. Sighing, she looked down at her pants as she felt her phone vibrating. Pulling it out, she noticed a text message coming from one of her friends, Marla.

Charlie smiled; Marla had been one of her childhood friends, and she always stays in touch with her.

The message reads,

_Hi, Charlie!_

Charlie typed a reply.

_Hi, Marla. How are you?_

_Great! Jessica and I are back in Hurricane! We're meeting with the others! Are you coming?_

Charlie's smile faltered as she remembered that some of her childhood friends have arrived and are wanting to meet with each other. She gulped and typed in,

_Oof, sorry. I'm not sure if I can. I'm currently babysitting a kid. He's no older than four. Already I'm feeling overwhelmed and a bit uncomfortable._

_Oh, I see. How is he? A handful?_

_So far, not really. He's hyper, but a sweet kid. It's...merely the fact that he's a fan of Freddy Fazbear._

Charlie stared at the phone for a bit, waiting for a response. After a few minutes, another text came up,

_You're kidding…_

Charlie shook her head as she replied,

_Sadly, no. This is gonna be frustrating…_

"Excuse me, Miss Charlie?"

Charlie gasped and jumped again, nearly losing her grip on the phone. She turned to see Edward stepping back a bit in shock.

"S-Sorry." he replied. Charlie sighed as she shook her head.

"Edward. I told you to be careful." she said. Edward nodded.

"Sorry. I don't know why I do that." he replied. Charlie sighed through her nose as she gave a slight nod.

"Do you need something, Edward?" she asked. Edward asked before pointing at her.

"I wanna know if YOU need something. You look sad. Is it Freddy? Is he making you sad?" he asked. Charlie frowned a bit and she looked away.

"...Yes." she replied. Edward grew sad.

"Sorry. I can hide him if you want." he said, a sorrowful tone. Charlie sat there, thinking about it for a few moments before shaking her head.

"No. There's no need." she said. Edward blinked and tilted his head. Charlie looked at him and nodded.

"You can keep him out. I just...I just need to get used to it, that's all." she said before emitting a slightly quivering sigh. Edward's face brightened, and Charlie could feel herself slightly brightening as well. That is until,

"Great! Because Freddy's coming!"

Charlie's face froze in shock.

"W-What do you mean he's coming?" she asked after a while. Smile faltering, Edward explained that his parents, for the past year, saw that he was being a good boy: well behaved, friendly, and helpful too. So, they decided to reward him with his own Freddy Fazbear animatronic companion.

Charlie felt her heart sinking in anxiety. She very well remembered the commercial she saw earlier today, but she didn't expect to see one so soon...or at all!

"R-Really?" she asked. Edward nodded.

"Yeah! I can't wait! Then I'll have three friends: you, Freddy, and Cassidy!" he said. Charlie blinked in confusion. Edward then settled down and his smile faltered slightly.

"You...You can handle him, right?" he asked. Charlie, after a brief pause, nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. Like I said, I just need to get used to it." she said. Edward giggled excitedly before giving her a hug. Charlie froze up at the contact.

"Don't worry: Freddy will be fun! I promise!" he said as he looked up at her with a smile. Charlie, after staring at him for a while, gave a slight smile as she patted him in the back awkwardly.

"Uh, t-thanks, kid." she said. Edward giggled as he stepped away. Charlie then smiled as she then turned around.

"Now, get back inside. I'll be there soon." she said with a small giggle. Edward nodded.

"See you soon." he said before rushing inside, leaving Charlie alone.

Charlie then heard her phone vibrating again. She picked it up and saw that Marla had left several notes.

_Do you need us to come over and help?_

_Are you still there?_

_Hello? Do I need to send an ambulance?_

Charlie gave a small chuckle as she texted back.

_I'm fine. The little rascal snuck up behind me and gave me a scare. He wanted to know if I was okay. Like I said, he's a nice kid._

A few minutes later,

_That's a relief. Anyways, do you need us to come over?_

Charlie replied,

_Nah. No need for now. I gotta get accustomed to the house, plus the kid needs company. Speaking of which, I gotta go._

A few minutes later, a final reply came,

_Alrighty! I'll let the others know! Just remember, you need advice on how to take of kids, you know who to go to!_

Charlie smiled and chuckled again, remembering that Marla has a younger step-brother named Jason, so she would have experience on how to care for kids. For now, though, she didn't want to bother her friends for now.

After sending a goodbye text, she placed the phone back into her pocket and looked at the door leading to the inside of the house. She could see Edward sitting on the floor, laughing at a cartoon. Sighing to herself, Charlie walked towards the door, preparing for the inevitable arrival of a memory she wanted to forget her whole life…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Finally, another chapter of this done and out of the way! Ever since I last updated this story, a lot has happened in the FNAF franchise, from the Security Breach trailers to the Twisted Ones Graphic Novel coming out as of yesterday, more Fazbear Frights books, and a new revelation regarding the identity of the Crying Child from FNAF 4! *sigh* I love this franchise and much of the fandom!**

**As for the story itself, I have been a bit lax on it due to lack of motivation, and a study of sorts on how to get some of the characters done right, but I think I've got the story planned out. I'm planning on doing a duology for this based on FNAF AR and the upcoming (at the time of writing this) Security Breach. As for the lore, I'm planning to make it similar, but also different from the games, with the timeline going like this: FNAF 2, FNAF 1, FNAF 3, Help Wanted, Special Delivery, and Security Breach. I'd elaborate on why, but I'm lazy.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say! I hope you enjoyed this. Please be respectful if you disagree, some constructive criticism is appreciated, and I hope you all stick around for more!**

_**(FNAF is owned by Scott Cawthon, as are the characters other than Edward, who belongs to me!)** _


End file.
